An internal combustion engine, such as a diesel or a gasoline engine, includes an engine block defining a plurality of cylinder bores. During operation, pistons reciprocate within the cylinder bores during combustion events to generate mechanical power. Each cylinder bore may include a cylinder liner in which the piston reciprocates, and the cylinder liner may be fitted into the cylinder bore. Cylinder liners allow an engine block with a particular cylinder bore configuration and size to be used with different diameter pistons by simply changing the cylinder liners for a particularly configured engine. Additionally, the cylinder liners may be removed and replaced if worn or damaged.
The inner surface of the cylinder liner, also known as a running surface, serves as a sliding surface for piston rings of the piston. An outer surface of the cylinder liner forms a coolant circulation space for cooling the cylinder liner. During the combustion events, the cylinder liner is subject to high loads and stresses, including thermal stresses. Because the piston rings slide on the running surface of the cylinder liner, and the cylinder liner bounds at least a portion of the combustion chamber, heat is transferred from an interior side of the cylinder liner to an exterior side of the cylinder liner.
WIPO Publication WO 2013/190175 A1, entitled “Piston Engine and Cylinder Liner” describes an exemplary cylinder liner arranged partially inside an engine block and within a cooling jacket.
Although effective for certain engine configurations, the cylinder liners, and particularly those installed completely within an engine block, may not be able to cope with the demands of higher powered engines. As in-cylinder temperatures produced by the higher powered engines are greater than those of previous engines, the seal material of conventional cylinder liners are no longer able to handle the resulting higher temperature demands without degrading to a point of failure due to thermal distress. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cylinder liner.